In addition to traditional input methods of using a keyboard or a mouse, recent electronic devices may support input operations using speech. For example, electronic devices such as smart phones or tablet computers may perform an operation of analyzing a user's speech that is input during a specific function (e.g., S-Voice or Siri), converting the speech into text, or executing a function corresponding to the speech. Some electronic devices may normally remain in an always-on state for speech recognition such that they may awake or be unlocked upon detection of speech, and perform functions of Internet surfing, telephone conversations, SMS/e-mail readings, etc.
Although many technologies have been proposed for speech recognition, it is inevitable to encounter limitations to speech recognition in electronic devices. For example, electronic devices may use speech recognition models, which are embedded therein, for quick response to speech recognition. However, the capacities of electronic devices are limited which may cause a restriction in the number or kinds of recognizable speech inputs.
To obtain more accurate and reliable results for speech recognition, electronic devices may transmit speech inputs to a server to request the server to recognize the speech inputs, provide results which are fed back from the server, or perform specific operations with reference to the fed-back results. However, that manner could increase an amount of communication traffic through the electronic devices and cause relatively slow response rates.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.